


Indulgence

by hundredthousands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fanart, Human Tony Stark, M/M, Traditional Media, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: Vampires can live a very long time, theoretically forever, which means their idea of getting down to business can be damn leisurely.- Laurell K. Hamilton
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 




End file.
